Yamoh
is Dokurokushe's second in command who bears resemblance to a gecko. He is in charge of leading the Dark Magician Trio. In episode 21, he was absorbed by Dokurokushe in order to give him more power, but he was revived in episode 22 and starts to use Dokurokushe's bones to summon the Yokubaru. He is defeated for good by Cure Felice's Emerald Reincarnation in episode 26 and was turned back into a gecko. History He briefly makes an appearance in MTPC02. He crosses Batty's path, who was on his way to report to Dokurokushe about Pretty Cure appearing before him. Yamoh calls out Pretty Cure as a legend and mocks Batty for believing in it. He demands evidence before he'll let Batty advance to Dokurokushe, implying that Dokurokushe will understand this report as a lie to cover up not finding the Linkle Stone Emerald. After Batty teleports, Yamoh's face changes to a more serious expression, suggesting he was keeping up an act in the conversation before that. Appearance Yamoh has the appearance of a short-sized person with the head of a gecko and a more humanoid body, albeit with a small tail as seen from behind. He has yellow irises with dark-brown pupils and purple sclerae. His white curly hair in the style of a 18th century powdered wig is tied into a low ponytail and secured with a pink bow. In his concept art he wears a brown cowboy hat, in his first appearance this was however changed for a witch hat. In official art and in his first appearance in the series, he wears old-fashioned outlaw garments. They feature a long, light-brown coat that appears slightly oversized as the orange notched lapels cover a third of his body, and the long, wide, already rolled up sleeves slightly obscure his hands. Under his open coat he wears a pale yellow dress shirt with a small grey bow tie on top, magenta high waisted pants and brown shoes. After he was revived, he now wears a dark gray coat with orange lapels and sleeves with a white shirt underneath. He wears gray pants with holes in the knees and brown boots. He also wears a dark brown hat and his hair appears to be straightened as opposed to it being curled in his old form. Personality He seems to be aware of the Linkle Stone Emerald's existence due to his divination. He can be eccentric sometimes and often mocks the trio for their failures. He is incredibly loyal to Dokurokushe and often reports to him about their assignments, even to the point where he allows his master to absorb his power to make him stronger. Even after he was revived, Yamoh still shows strong loyalty to Dokurokushe, even to the point of making an effigy of him. Abilities Yamoh is able to sense what Dokurokushe thinks and is the one who instructs Batty, Sparda and Gamettsu to find the Linkle Stone Emerald. He is able to locate the approximate location of the Linkle Stone Emerald through divination. He can also create a hologram of himself or the cauldron to contact the trio. He can also summon stronger Yokubaru using Dokurokushe's bones. Etymology The name "Yamoh" (ヤモー) is based on the Japanese word for gecko, which is yamori (ヤモリ). Trivia *He is the fifth villain to merge with the main villain. The first four were Baldez, Joker, Close and Stop & Freeze. *He is the ninth villain to permanently change their appearance from their original. The first eight were Dune, Bassdrum, Baritone, Falsetto, Mephisto, Regina, Lock, and Close. *Like Sparda, he fight the Cures by fusing himself with the Yokubaru. Gallery